Groomed to Imperfection
by 8cheshirekat
Summary: Robin/Kid Flash  "S t f u." "I heart you." "I heart you, too."
1. Chapter 1: Sick

[**A/N:** okay, i didn't think "Blanket" would become _that_ popular, since it has, i'll start this and see how it goes...]

(Robin/Kid Flash) When we least expect it, things can change. For Robin/Richard and Kid Flash/Wally, things stay the same. All of a sudden, Robin is robbed of his only weapon, his best friend. Without backup from Batman on most of his missions, Robin begins to attack his allies. Was it Cadmus? Or someone more sinister?

* * *

-Mount Justice-

"Batman, I got here as fast as I could!"

"Black Canary, send out the young. We've got our hands filled to the brim, we need Cadmus off our backs right now."

"Got it."

-Happy Harbor-

Robin jumped off of Aqualad, who was holding down one of the many G-Gnomes that had tried the Justice League.

He landed and threw several explosives all around before he jumped out of the way. The explosion shook the paved roads and Robin laughed. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! I haven't even started warming up yet!"

"Do not get cocky, Robin," Aqualad said.

"I know, I'm trying to get them to think I am." He grinned and jumped down to land beside the temporary leader. "Since we're five strong, what should we do?"

"Outta the way!"

The two looked behind to see Kid Flash. He was holding a train of G-Gnomes. They jumped aside and the line of G-Gnomes were colliding with dozens of other G-Gnomes.

He did a fist-pump. "Take that!" He noticed Robin give him the Batman-look. "What? Okay, so I kinda ran into them, still, gotta admit, that was funny."

Robin raised his hand. "High-fives all 'round!" He tackled Kid Flash out of the way of a G-Gnome who looked furious. "Then again, do that later." He took off, drawing their attention. "God forsaken, there's so many of them!"

"Just keep them distracted! The Justice League just needs time to get Brainiac away from Cadmus' G-Gnomes!" Aqualad yelled over the sounds of combat.

Robin agreed and saw the Justice League about five feet away from the edge of G-Gnomes fighting off the new, android-like Brainiac. He made a little whistle. "That may be harder than it sounds, leader!"

Aqualad agreed. "We do not have a choice right now!" He made a mace and threw it into his weight. It smacked a few more G-Gnomes away.

Not far away, Superboy was struggling to get the G-Gnomes off of him, with little success. He finally reached over his head and grabbed the one on his back, trying to pull it off. "Does that mean we have to be nice and _not_ hurt them?" he yelled as he yanked it off him.

"No, it does not."

Superboy smirked. "Good, I was holding back just for that." He flew into the air, knocking away the G-Gnomes. "Miss Martian!"

"Help would be nice!" She was struggling to keep the G-Gnomes off her. It was as if they were after just her, because when she threw off one wave, another came from another direction. She squeaked when one of them got her around the neck. "Get it off!"

Superboy, without really thinking things through, charged down to her. He reached out and aimed and-

WHAM!

"Ow!" Robin yelled when the pieces of asphalt hit him in the back and knocked him over a bus stop's bench. He sat up and rubbed his lower back. "Hey, they're retreating."

"Brainiac's retreating, too," Kid Flash commented. "Think we should help clean up?"

The Flash just appeared and smiled. "Help would be nice right 'bout now."

Robin hopped over the bus stop and walked up to his friend. "Well, let's go, the street's not gonna clean itself."

"I know." He smiled at Robin. When nobody was paying attention, he added; "Richard."

Robin elbowed him int he ribs. "Whatever, KF, let's just do what we came here to do."

-Robin-

He was leaning on the sink, his sweat dripping into the basin. He couldn't breath, he felt like his body was starting to collapse in on itself. He felt his heart thud loudly against his chest and he felt the bile coming back up. He turned and put it into the toilet, rather than the sink.

Slowly, he raised himself off the floor. The moon shone across his sweat-soaked face. He could see his face in the reflection of the mirror. He was pale and sweaty and, possibly, sick.

His hand came up to his face and he felt the dark capture him.

He felt the sting of many things embedding into his neck, right into his spine. He fell against the wall, creating the loudest bang he'd ever felt. He thrashed about, knocking over the shelf with all of his towels and objects. He grabbed his head, covering his ears.

With a great inhale, he let out a cry of excruciating agony. His head was pounding, his stomach was churning, his heart was thundering against his ribs, and he was having uncontrollable, loud bangs in his ears, like someone was shooting a rifle beside him. He stumbled into the shower curtain, ripping it down. As he tried to get back up, a hand touched his shoulder.

"Robin?" Batman asked, quiet as ever. He knelt beside Robin.

Robin threw his head back and let out another croak before he turned over and vomited into the tub. He heaved and tried to get a hold of himself. He could feel the pin-prickles of tiny needles coming into his spine again and he threw his hand out.

It made contact with Batman's head, but Robin didn't turn around, more bile was coming up.

Batman decided to knock out Robin with a sedative. When he injected it, Robin's body went limp right away. That made Batman raise an eyebrow. Robin had more resistance than that...


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery

(**A/N: **someone pointed out i was spelling "G-Gnomes" wrong. i was using the term i found on the Young Justice Wiki... sorry! i spelled it wrong! it's "Genome" rather than "G-Gnome"... my bust ;_; oh, mystery girl is an OC made for Teen Titan's Aqualad... not this one... but she's going to serve well in helping the readers =D)

"So~o... what?"

"Robin was violently ill last night. I wasn't sure what was wrong."

Aqualad grabbed Kid Flash's shoulder. "Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

He shrugged. "Sorry, I was trying to keep calm. Barry taught me that." He rubbed his arm. "I'm just unsure about Robin's... condition."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Do you know something?"

Kid Flash suddenly threw his hands up in surrender. "Just this one thing." He took a deep breath. "After we got back from Cadmus, I noticed Robin was acting weird. He was staying up late, sleeping in, getting more and more cocky. He used to high five me after we pulled off an awesome move. Now, he just stands there and stares at me." He shrugged. "I don't know what's up with him, but I didn't think it mattered."

There was a sudden groan and everyone suddenly looked at Robin.

He had a fistful of the sheets. Robin's raven-black hair was sticking to his shinny skin as he gave another groan. He tossed his head back and forth before his eyes flew open. He sat up, as if gripped by a nightmare and tried to catch his breath.

"Robin, are you okay?" Batman asked, touching the teenager's shoulder.

Robin reached out and touched Batman's torso before grabbing the arm holding his shoulder. "Where am I?"

"Mount Justice. It was the safest place for you."

Robin shook his head like he was shaking something off. He looked around and gave them a weak smile. "I need a..."

Batman knew before Robin could choke out the last of his sentence. He snatched up the trashcan and held it under Robin. Clear fluid splashed into the tin. "Are you ill?"

"I have... no idea." Robin finally raised his head. "Did you-?"

Superman shook his head. "It looks like it may just be a stomach flu. You can still fight, we've already injected you with something to help with the vomiting." He looked at Batman. "We should keep him here until he can recover."

Robin, who was leaning over the trash can, raised his hand. "Agree," he said in a muffled voice.

"Kid Flash, stay with Robin. We need to scout the city for any signs of Brainiac or the Genomes."

Kid Flash saluted Aqualad. "No complaints from me."

Batman looked at Robin, worry evident. "Let's go."

When they left, Robin looked up. His hair was sticking to his face as he looked over at Kid Flash. "KF, do I look sick?"

"Yeah." He smiled and patted Robin on the head. "You feel okay?"

"No." He smiled. He finally leaned back, his breath coming in, nice and easy now. "Finally!" he said, exasperated.

Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "What the means are you talking about?"

Robin put his arm over his eyes. "The injection. It resets my system. Batman came up with it, KF. It makes me vomit all my stomach contents to let my body re-do my whole body." He breathed deeply and sat up, looking into the make-shift bucket. "Ick." He put the basket on the floor. "Ugh, it's still freezing in here." Robin grabbed the sheets and wrapped it around his body. "Where did they go, again?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "He said they were going to track down the Genomes." His hand touched Robin's shoulder. "Dick, are you okay?"

"I'm sore." He was rubbing his hand on his rib. "Ugh, all the coughing."

"Water?"

"Yeah."

When he was gone, Robin looked up. His heaving was hard. He made sure the door closed before he reached back and grabbed the back of his neck. He could feel the smooth metal and gasped.

He pulled his collar back up when Kid Flash reentered the room. His sweat was rolling off his chin. It hurt to keep his head straight, but he did anyways. "Thanks."

-Aqualad-

He was walking down the sidewalk when he spotted the bent bench where Robin had impacted. He noticed the bush Robin had fallen into.

There was a soft giggle and Aqualad whipped around.

A girl was standing nearby. Her dark green jacket's hood hiding most of her face. Her smile looked almost human. Her arms were crossed as she took a step back. The green coat swept along the floor, kicking up a light layer of dust.

"How did you get passed the guards?" Aqualad yanked his weapons out.

She didn't move, she even stopped laughing. Still, that inhuman smile remained. "Be careful." She raised her left hand and dropped her right arm at her side. Her ivory-white skin shone in the sun as she pointed at the darker. "You don't want to be hurt, now, do you?"

He lunged at her.

She crouched down at the last moment, letting Aqualad soar over her.

He took note that she was crouching like a martial artist. Taking the opportunity, he turned to the side and took off her hood, or tried to.

He heard the sound of something ripping and gasped.

She turned around, opening her eyes. They were lightning blue, without pupils or irises. She smiled broadly, sharp teeth showing under her white lips. She reached out and grabbed Aqualad. She swung about and threw him to the pavement before jumping backwards, into an open manhole.

Aqualad heard her echo say; "Be ware of the bird. He may turn on you soon."

He was about to ask when he got a notice there was a bank robbery Batman wanted them to take care of. He made a fist and ran off, leaving it to chance.

Maybe he was imagining things.


	3. Chapter 3: Fire

(**A/N:** HOLY SHNIKEY! all you guys alerted this... o.O reminds me to update!)

"Where have you been?" came his thunderous voice from the main hall.

"Out."

"Don't give me that!" He raised his hand and smacked her across the face. "Where have you been?" he demanded again, holding her right arm.

"I told you, I was out. I went for a stroll and now I'm back." She was shaken so hard her hood fell down. Her eyes were closed and her face looked blank.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out from the Genomes."

She shrugged. "You won't find anything interesting." She climbed into her chair and let the metal straps hold her down. Her upper head was covered by a metal helmet that held down her black hair and her left-side-burn-dyed-green.

"Agua, if you're going to run away, at least tell us where."

"I didn't go anywhere, Guardian." She turned her head to the right, smiling at him. "I don't think it's that hard to just walk about."

"Still, we would like to know where you're going."

She rested her head into the nook in the back of the chair. "I know. I am Cadmus Project Agua." She smiled that inhuman smile. "Whatever you want me to be."

"Agua, just sit still and find Robin."

Her inhuman smile vanished as her mind went blank. Lines of aquamarine lit up along the helmet. It carved out the lines from the nose to the back of the head. The light sped up the wires and into the main computer that hung high over her head. It relayed the information as Agua became unconscious.

-Robin-

He felt the violent vomiting cease and he had felt better.

Now, he felt someone in his area. He felt them in his mind.

"_Richard Grayson, do not panic._"

He looked around and noticed Bruce was heading into his room to check in for a quick "bat" nap.

"Who is it?" he whispered to the echo of a voice in his head.

"_Someone who can help you. Richard Grayson, please do not worry. Should they find you, I will help you._"

"Why should I believe you?" He was leaned up against the wall beside his bedroom door.

"_They will abandon you. Wallace West will find the flaw in you. Do not worry, Richard Grayson, for I will always be here._"

Robin slid to the floor and rested the back of his head on the wall. "What's your name?"

"_My name, Richard Grayson, is Project Agua. I am meant to help those who have lost the fight. I am here to help those who need me. I am not real. I am just a piece of you._"

"What do you look like?"

Robin spent the next four hours talking to "Agua" and found out a lot about her. Her favorite color was green, all shades. She missed the sun a lot. She lived in a chair inside bullet-resistant glass with titanium three inches thick holding her down. She loved to sing and walk about. She was blind, permanently, from the Cadmus Project she was. She was also an ex-acrobat like Robin.

Robin hadn't revealed much about his superhero identity to "Agua", just that he was living with a rich drunk for a father, his best friend is Wallace West, Wally, and that he disliked being told, over and over, that he was going to be something great some day.

"_I am sorry, Richard Grayson, my power grows weak. Allow me to rest and I will contact you soon._"

"Alright, I'll hear from you sooner or later." He got up and stretched. "Oh, Agua?"

"_Yes?_" she asked, her voice evidently weak.

"Do you know why I was so sick?"

"_Yes. You have a disease only a Cadmus Project, a Genome, can defeat. It will be difficult to say how long until you are able to be free of it, Richard Grayson. I am sorry I cannot help beyond that._"

"That's fine." He smiled and rubbed his head. "Thanks."

"_Of course._"

He let her go, but he felt her lingering presence in his mind. She wasn't fully gone, but hanging on by a thread.

"Bed time," he mumbled, flopping onto the soft pillows. "Ah, my bed."

-Batman-

He pushed the button and noticed that Superman was approaching him with a worried look. "What is it?"

"Robin's medical test." He held out the small tablet with Robin's records on it. "I didn't want to scare the boy."

Batman reread the notes. "It's an unknown virus?"

"It's dormant, but Robin's body doesn't have the capability to fight it." He sighed. "I know he's going to be up in a few hours, let's hope it's still Robin under that skin."

Batman nodded in agreement. "I'm headed back to the manor. I'll check in on him." He went down the the teleportation pad. '_What's going on, Robin?_' He waved to J'on and was teleported to the surface, right behind his gate. He looked at the manor and saw fire in one of the rooms. It wasn't Robin's room, thank the heavens, but it _was_ Batman's study on the first floor, two floors under Robin.

"Wha-?"

Something made contact with the back of his head and as the stars exploded into darkness, he fell to the moist earth, his vision failing.


	4. Chapter 4: Mouse Trap

(**A/N:** er... updates. hey, why no KF fans ratting on me? and yes, robin is equal to hotness =D oh, and here comes the twist!)

He threw the doors open and saw Richard, still in his pajamas, dragging Alfred, by the collar, towards the door. He looked unaffected by the fire raging behind him.

"Dick!"

Robin's hand came out and grabbed Batman's mask, pulling the older man down. He threw him against a nearby table, smashing the vase and released him. Robin's smile was inhuman and mean. He threw Alfred out the door, causing Batman to lunge after him.

Robin stood there, laughing an inhuman, echoing laughter.

"Robin!"

"What?" he yelled back. That smile etched deeply into his face, like a scar. "Want me to stop? Want me to be a good boy and heel?"

"Stop!" Batman could feel something was wrong. "Robin, what's wrong with you?"

"Me?" He tapped his chin with two fingers before he shrugged. He looked back, into the manor. "Don't know. But it feels good to cut loose, wouldn't you agree?" He ran back, into the house.

"ROBIN!"

"_Stop!_"

Batman turned around.

A girl in a long, green trench coat with the hood drawn up was standing _inside_ his gate. She had both her hands at her sides, covered by the long sleeves. She was stepping closer.

"Who are you?"

"_Stay here. Allow me to bring him back._"

"How can I trust you?" He pulled out a Batarang.

She just moved her right hand in a little arch and the flames succumbed to the sprinklers, who had re-directed their water into the study. She ignored Batman and began to approach the house.

Robin came shooting out at her. "Get away!"

She easily stepped to the side and Robin did a tuck-n-roll and avoided injury. She held her right hand out again, her fingers spread. "_Bruce Wayne, perhaps you can restrain him. I have no such means._"

"Stop talking to him!" Robin grabbed her arm and threw her into the car nearby. It caused a dent. He was about to attack her again when he was thrown backwards, away from her. He started to laugh, unearthly fangs stretching down to join his bottom teeth. "You're too easy to attack!"

She rose up from the car and over to the other side. She noticed Batman looking at her and she smiled the same inhuman smile. "_Shoot him with the Batarang._"

"What?" he said, flabbergasted at her suggestion.

"_Fine, then I shall._" She raised her left hand, her mouth a stern line again.

Batman felt his body move and he raised his arm without his will. He pulled his arm behind him and flung the Batarang.

It made contact, sending Robin flying back. He hit the stairs and she poked her head out from behind the car.

Batman looked at his hand, then at her. "What-?"

She grabbed Batman and pulled him behind the car as Robin got back up. She held a finger to her lips and opened her eyes.

He almost made a noise.

She turned around and got to her feet. She jumped away from the car. Her mouth actually moved this time. "Richard Grayson, or should I say Robin? I'm right here! Come and get me! I know you started the fire to get my attention!"

A moment of silence followed before she turned and closed her eyes. She ran through the gate and Robin followed.

Batman stood up before he felt Alfred touch his knee. He looked down at Alfred. "What is it?"

"Master Bruce, Master Richard isn't himself. He..."

Batman clenched a fist and looked at the retreating backs of the two teenagers. What the devil was going on?

-Agua-

She vaulted into the open. The sun was coming up. She had to get him underground before both of them started to soak up too much sun.

There was a sudden flash and she knew what that was. She ducked and the net encased Robin and he fell beside her. She turned her face to him, her blind eyes not looking at him. She was getting up when she got swiped by a red blur. It caused her to become winded and she passed into darkness.

-Flash-

"Here!" He tossed the green lump into the containment field J'on had set up. "Found her, but no Robin, sorry, Bats."

Batman didn't look discouraged. "Wake her."

Flash had just the idea for that. He ran up to her and slapped her across the face.

She sat up and backed to one edge of the field. It shocked her and she retracted from it. She didn't open her eyes, but she did turn her face upwards, revealing her smooth, seamless skin. The hood fell back and black locks of hair tumbled down. Her left side burn was a shock of electric green.

She turned her face to Batman. "You're mad, aren't you?"

Flash raised an eyebrow as he rejoined the League. "Does she know you?"

"She took Robin off." He approached the outside of the field. "I realized that Superboy became immersed in the sun to give him strength. It may prove opposite you."

She lowered her crossed arms and seemed to tense.

Batman took notice of her hesitance and pointed. "That light is condensed, focused sunlight. Let's see what it does over prolonged exposure." He turned his back to her.

"WAIT!" She touched the field and hissed when it burnt her hands. "Don't leave me in here! Please! You don't want that! Please!"

"It must really hurt." Flash scratched his chin. "Wonder what the kids are gonna say when they find out."

She gasped. "You mean to tell me Krypton joined the sidekicks?" She looked happy about that.

Batman turned around. "What of it?"

"Then I'll help if I can see him."

There was a collective silence.

She seemed to understand. "I won't hurt him. You can keep me in here and all be here. I just want to see him. I've got something for him."

Superman didn't seem to like the idea, but he agreed. "We'll take you to the surface."

"Oh, well, er, he can contain me, if it makes you feel better." She had gestured to John and Hal. "I can't touch pure energy like that."

There was another collective silence. Batman stepped forward. "Then you'll get your wish. But nothing funny."

"I wouldn't, if it mars my chance to see Krypton." She sat back and looked at the group at large.

-Robin-

He looked up at the man standing before him. He raised an eyebrow. "Who're you? Where am I?"

"She asked the same questions. Sadly, she's not here to greet you. Project Agua has died. You're our new project. Project Red Hood."

Robin's eyes widened. "No. No! Get away from me!" He was struggling against the Genomes that were psychically holding him down. "Let me go! I don't want to!"

"Brainiac said you would struggle. That's why a piece of his intelligence is in your spine on the back of your neck. He's going to make you do more than just set Bruce Wayne's mansion on fire."

Robin closed his eyes tight and struggled harder. "Let. Me. Go! I. Don't. Want. To!"

"Too late."


	5. Chapter 5: Projects Galore

(**A/N:** man, you guys must hate me now... sorry? o.o)

Agua was seated in a brightly lit room when Superboy opened the doors. He saw her eyes were closed, like he recalled the Genomes showing him.

She was bathed in light in the images, her green coat flared about her on the floor where she sat. Her hands were resting in her lap, neatly folded, as if she didn't care. The light didn't reach most of her face because of her green hood, but the black lock of hair on one side and green on the other was hit by the lights.

"Agua?"

She moved her face in recognition. "Superboy." She gave a tiny smile, but her face remained still.

He slowly approached her, his memories still unclear. She was supposed to be a girl, taken from an orphanage and turned into one of their nasty experiments. She had been human, with the potential to be something else, a viral-free subject. She had been the donor for Superboy's blood and some organs.

"_Do not fear. I shall not bite._"

He gasped and stopped. It had been her. She had been the voice that had taught him. "Agua..." He had known her name long before she'd told him. He had been the one who scared her voice. It had become less used to the way normal people spoke. It was her, alright.

Outwardly, she lowered her face, plunging it into darkness. "Superboy, do you remember Red Hood?"

"Yes." He sat across from her, afraid to enter her light. He knew the consequences of keeping her in the sun and coming into her light all too well.

"They want to make one out of Robin, Boy Wonder. They believe the female Red Hood wasn't good enough."

"I know." He gave her a kind of wave. "I'm glad that someone like you came out of Cadmus."

"But they captured Robin." She clenched her hands together, as if in prayer. "I couldn't get him away fast enough."

"It's fine. I'm with people that can help." Superboy noticed the Justice League look at him with an all-knowing look. "Did you tell them about the sunlight?"

"No. They wouldn't hear of it."

"Then I guess I'll get you back into your bindings. For now," he stood up, "tell us everything about Project Red Hood."

"You already know."

"They don't." He gestured to the League. "I know all about it, but they know nothing."

Agua's hands suddenly clenched at her jacket. She breathed heavily and began to vomit. She used her power and Superboy watched the fluid splatter away from her, towards him. He didn't draw back. He knew the symptoms of being controlled from a distance. He had it once before.

She kept heaving until the breathing came easy.

"That looked just like-"

"Robin?" she hissed between heaved breaths. "I was trying to get him to be sick enough not to..." She vomited more clear fluids. "Enough to not come out and fight." She looked up at Batman. "You saved him from the worst of it."

Superboy suddenly grabbed Agua's arm. He'd entered her light to stop her from ticking off the League.

She opened her eyes. White circles appeared where the iris would be. She smiled at Superboy as water began to creep out of her sleeves. She twisted and brought Superboy down, creating a dent in the floor. Her voice was a rattle snake's hiss. "Didn't they teach you not to touch my light? Didn't they teach us _all_ not to come into MY light?"

Superboy just smiled. "Maybe I've forgotten. Wasn't it me who took you down from your rage last time?" He swung and got her on the side of the head.

The League stood back to let her hit the wall of the room. They were about to help when-

"STOP! The more people that fight her, the more agitated she gets." Superboy came closer to Agua. This time, he took control. He grabbed her hair and tossed her airborne. He round-house kicked her into the wall once more. "Agua, I have a name now."

"What do they call you?" She had vomited more clear fluids.

"Superboy. I'm like Superman. They can give you a name, too."

"Don't want one."

"You can have something to look forward too." He grabbed her arm and threw her back into the light.

Agua suddenly raised her hand, her fingers spread. Superboy withdrew. "I don't want nor need a family like this. What kind of family doesn't listen?"

"This one." Superboy looked around.

Batman reached into his utility belt. Superboy noticed Batman try to warn them. "No!" he shouted. "It's not for us."

The explosion sent Agua into another wall. She slid down the wall and was out like a light.

"What's...?"

Superboy was kneeling beside her. "At Cadmus, they created seven projects from children. The projects, respectfully, are Project Agua, Project Strength, Project Twin and Arrow, Project Blip, Project Bird, and Project Mar. Projects Strength and Bird were children that went insane. Thus, I was created to replace Project Strength. Robin was selected to replace Project Bird."

"Project Kr and whatever they call Robin?" Wonderwoman asked.

"For the most part." Superboy set Agua up-right, putting her hood back on. "I'm Project Kr, or Krypton, and Robin is Project Red Hood. They attempted it on Jason Todd and failed. His emotions ran too deep to recover. Robin is still a child, they want to utilize that." Superboy stood up. "Agua is the only one who has telekinetic powers. She's also the deadliest when exposed to the sun."

"Then she's the-"

"Actually, breathing, living, thinking weapon." Superboy kept his eyes on her. "That's why she wanted to see me. To warn me against Red Hood." He looked at the League. "Let us handle this. Cadmus wants you to hate us. If we can kill Agua, then Red Hood doesn't have any leak for his emotions. He'll return, just like Jason Todd."

There was a silence that could've spanned eons.

"Just say yes. I'm willing to die for Robin. He deserves a life outside all of this." Agua was getting to her feet. She staggered back, into the light, a light trail of blood trickling after her. "I owe Robin my life. I took it away, so, I'll give him my own." She gave Batman a smile, her human, child-like smile. "I don't want someone like me out there. I'll be good to this family he has."


	6. Chapter 6: Tools and Red

"You think he'll feel it?"

"Don't!"

"But how do you know that?"

"Guys, leave him alone!"

"Why?"

"Just- OW! Don't shoot me!"

"But you said leave him alone."

"Yeah, so don't shoot me!"

"Red Hood's cute!"

"Mars!"

"What, he is."

"Dreamer."

"Shut up, Twin Arrow!"

"I'm Arrow!"

"I'm Twin!"

"Stop it!"

Robin blinked and was looking up at someone's face. The eyes were red for a right eye and white-ish gray for a left. His hair was dyed neon green. He wore a white tee and a red vest. He waved. "Hey, Red Hood, welcome to the team."

Robin, by reaction, jumped to his feet and realized he was barefooted. The steel slab of a table was cold under his feet and he wasn't wearing his shades.

There was a girl nearby with dark green hair and brown eyes. She had freckles all over her nose and upper cheeks. She looked so strange in a white shirt and pants. She was barefoot too.

Next to her were two teens, probably Robin's age. One was a boy and had a green arrow on his left hand and the whitest blond hair ever. The girl had a red arrow on her right hand and slightly orange-red hair with a dash of black. The two had one green right eye and one brown left eye. They wore long-sleeved shirts and pants that were white.

They all crowded around the table.

Robin noticed he was wearing a white tank top with long pants, both white.

"Hey, he's got red eyes!" the dark-green-haired girl said, smiling. "Hey, I'm Mar."

"Twin!" called the boy.

"Arrow!" called the girl.

"I'm Blip." The neon-green-haired boy nudged Arrow. "Technically, I'm the oldest." He smiled and ruffled Robin's hair. "You're Red Hood. Welcome home?"

Robin shook his head. He was up in Blip's face. "This isn't home for me! I have a home! I have a father! I have friends! This isn't HOME!"

"It will be, Robin."

Blip gasped and stepped away from the table, bowing. "I'm sorry, Father. I didn't realize you were coming."

Robin turned to look at "Father" as the man approached.

He had black hair that was neatly combed and ivory skin that was nicely taken care of. Beside him was a woman with black hair and the same color eyes as him; hazel. Both were wearing white. He wore a white suit with no tie and no shoes, just socks. She wore a white, summer dress with no shoes or socks.

"You're not my dad."

"Of course not. We still need to break you." Father smiled. "I'm going to be your father and this is going to be your mother. You'll be part of our family, Red."

He shook his head. "This isn't fair! I want my own family back!"

"I'm sorry to say that Bruce Wayne won't be here. He disowned you."

Robin's eyes widened. "He..."

"Abandoned you like all those who don't want or know you." Father held up a TV remote. "They all left you a message. Want to hear?"

-Superboy-

"Is ANYbody home?"

Agua kept behind Superboy, seeing as it was her first time in the cave.

"I'm home!" came the trill of Miss Martian. "What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if I can borrow something?"

"Sure." She landed beside Superboy and gasped. "Who's there?" she yelled, raising her hand to blast Agua away.

Agua went flying into a cave wall and made an eerie "ow" sound before she hit the ground, face-first. She groaned and tried to get up.

"Stay down!" Miss Martian was approaching, using her power to push Agua down to the floor. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Wait!" Superboy touched Miss Martian's arm. "She's not dangerous. Not now, anyway."

Agua was heaving under the pressure Miss Martian was putting. "Superboy, let her. If she doesn't want me here, I'll leave."

"Who are you?"

Agua didn't move her mouth, because she was too busy breathing. "_I am Agua. I am a friend of Superboy's. I do not wish to harm or damage you nor your ties to him. I come to ask for you or their aid._"

"You can-?"

"Telepathically communicate, yes." Superboy slowly let go of Miss Martian. "She was my mentor while I was in my pod. She taught me the names and places of things I hadn't seen before."

Miss Martian eased up. "Kid Flash, Aqualad, we have company."

KF zoomed over and skidded to a halt. "Oo, who's this?"

Aqualad approached and stopped. "You."

Agua was lying still, just in case they wanted to hurt her, too. When nobody moved, she moved to the wall and stood with her back to them. "Hi." She started fidgeting with the end of one of her sleeves.

Superboy groaned. He took a deep breath. "Get over here! Don't stand there like some wall flower! I risked my own head for this! I'm not about to have you stand there and think you'll get away with it!" When she didn't move, he stomped his foot and said; "NOW!" as he pointed to the spot she'd been lying in.

She quickly jumped over, landing neatly and playing with her sleeve. "Sorry."

Superboy hit her on the back of the head. He came close to her face. "I don't _CARE_, do I? I'm out here, risking my new friends in front of you! You just came in from outside! How can I trust you if you're not even going to face them? You think I _WANT_ to let you in? You think I _WANT_ to have them know you? Don't think you're the only one uncomfortable!"

Agua rubbed her head with both hands. "Stop yelling!" She slapped him. "I get it. I'm sorry!"

"No, you don't! They _finally TRUST_ me! I'm not going to jeopardize it because you don't like the way Miss Martian introduced herself!"

Agua sat down, her knees tucked under her chin. "Hi. I'm Agua."

"Better." Superboy gesture. "She wants to help get Robin back."

KF raised an eyebrow. "Wow, remind me not to be part of that friendship."

"She's not our friend, she's our tool," Superboy said. "For now, it doesn't care and it's going to help us get our second-in-command back."

"Why'd you call her 'it' just now?" Aqualad asked.

"Because I'm an it now." Agua just turned her face down, hiding it under her hood and against her knees. "I'm a tool meant for war. I'm a tool that can kill a League member without touching them. I'm nothing more than a beacon meant to be smothered." She shrugged. "I can tell you everything I am and am not."

KF knelt down. "Welcome to the team, it."

She looked up. "What?"

"Well, since you're a temporary member, welcome." He sat down across from her. "You can still talk to him, right?"

"Yeah." She looked confused.

KF took her hood down. "Can you transmit my thoughts to him?"

"Somewhat. Why?"

KF shrugged. "I was thinking that, if I'm close enough, you can transmit what I'm thinking right into him. We're close. So, I'll be glad to volunteer."

Miss Martian knelt beside KF. "I'm sorry. Let's be a team and get him back."

Superboy watched them all agree to it. But he knew the real plan and he knew that he was about to lose the first voice he heard, the voice that made him remember that he, too, was human. The world would lose one more super villain, the team would regain it's second-in-command, but Superboy would lose his first friend. He knew he wouldn't have that back. But he was willing to sacrifice for the team.


	7. Chapter 7: Red Hood

(**A/N:** you guys... are killing me...)

Red Hood smiled as he threw the twins against the wall and avoided being hit by Blip. "Can't catch me!"

Behind a Plexiglas, they watched him.

"He's improved."

"Yes, in a matter of one night, his mind transformed. It's like he wants to be part of this team now."

"Look how red his eyes have gotten."

"He's ready."

-Agua-

She sighed and moved her head. She couldn't see the color of their eyes, the way their mouths moved. She could only hear them move or speak or breath. She didn't know when they looked at her.

Still, she could feel it when she had to connect to Robin, or what was left of him. Right now, Miss Martian was watching her like a hawk. Since her mind was closed off to Miss Martian and the rest of them, she had to be put under surveillance.

"Yes?"

"It's almost time for me to change." Miss Martian approached the edge of the concentrated light.

Agua shrugged and touched the inside of her bounds. She knew all too well that there was imminent danger, but nobody believed her here.

"Superboy!" Miss Martian smiled to him.

"Is-?"

The sirens alerted them that there was a danger coming, something was going down.

"Superboy, should we...?"

He shrugged. "She's right. As usual." He gestured. "Get out of there. We need you to get Robin back."

"Like you trusted me before?" Agua commented. She knew Superboy was still unknown to them, but in her time sitting in her "cell", she'd thought of a name for him. She'd promised to find a human name he might like. Still, she could feel the uneasiness around her and it was mostly because she could enter and leave his mind without leaving a scar.

"Are you coming or not?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

She slowly stood up and gave him a little smile. "I know a name for you." She heard him make a small noise. "_I think the name Conner fits you. Do you disagree?_"

"Conner?"

She nodded slowly, waiting for the rebound or the argument.

"Fine."

She tilted her head to the side before getting to her feet. "I don't recall you being so nice."

"Things change. Let's go."

She nodded and held her hands outside of her light. When nothing happened, she spoke up. "Why won't you bind me?"

"Batman said, specifically, that if you come with us, we need to let you go." Miss Martian sounded upset about that. "So, whatever. Come out and we'll let you free."

-Red Hood-

He laughed as he remained crouched on one of the light fixtures in the bank's main vault. The guards kept trying to fire at him, but they'd only miss and he'd laugh harder.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Gimme some lovin' here!" He smiled and jumped down. The red cloth tied around his eyes allowed him to sense people, rather than see them. It gave his unnerving, inhuman life a whole new meaning. It gave the genetic altercations to his system the chance to shine.

"Hey, Red, want it?" Blip was holding out something that smelled like platinum jewelry.

"Nope. I'll pass. Anything good?"

Blip smiled and tossed Red Hood something. "Catch!"

Mar intercepted. "Oo! Gold! Hey, is that a diamond?"

Red Hood suddenly held out his hands. Like a child he said; "Oo, oo, oo! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

They tossed him the diamonds and he jumped, like an acrobat, and caught every single one. He smiled and flicked his hands open. The diamonds popped up between the ends of his fingers.

"Oo, shinny." He smiled his inhuman smile.

"You can't even see!" commented a guard.

Blip and Mar made an "oh, no, you didn't!" face.

Red Hood turned on the guard. "What was that?" He raised his hand and something crimson boiled to the surface. It covered his right hand and fingernails. It was growing into a claw. "You think I'm crippled? You think I'm weak?"

"No!"

He advanced, raising his hand. He spread his fingers and it made a huge claw. "Say it again! Say it again, I dare you!"

"Red!"

Agua's water consumed his arm and he was pulled around. "Let go!"

She opened her eyes as he tore the cloth away from his eyes. He bore his new fangs at her, raising his left hand with the same claw. Agua made a claw of ice that clashed with Red's claws.

"Get away! This is my steal!"

"I'm not here for the steal." Agua's eyes opened and her white pupils grew outward. "Come, I'm going to do what I promised."

Red Hood gave them a nasty glare. "You're going to help those who stray from the Light?"

Superboy noticed Blip and Mar. "Guys..."

"Hey! Krypton, you're one of them now?" Mar asked. She smiled at him. "Too bad. Red!"

Red lifted his hand and created a large, red bird behind him. "Go. A. Way. Agua! I don't want to know you if you're going to be like this!" He surged forward.

Superboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian were about to engage when Aqualad held his hands out. "Wait. Let's see what she does."

Agua, on the other hand, tackled Red. She gave another inhuman smile to match his. She struck him across the face as he used his knee to snap one of her ribs. He grabbed at her hair and yanked her down, only to whack her with his own forehead.

Agua reeled back, allowing Red to attack her.

He raised both his hands as red hardened to form spikes. He twisted to his left and flung his left hand's spikes before throwing his right hand's spikes. "What don't you get? Why won't you come back?"

Agua got up, covering her left eye. When she brought her hand away, it was blood-red with a white spot where the lense was. "Well, well, well. It would seem they taught you well. But not for this!" She threw her hand out.

There was silence as Red Hood's hands twisted up and began to choke him. He was shaking with lack of oxygen.

The veins in his arms were pulsing high and it was obvious that he wasn't in control of his own limbs!

All eyes fell on Agua.

She smiled evilly, her left hand a claw, and her red eye seeping blue tears.


	8. Chapter 8: Powerful Forces

(**A/N:** poof, i came outta no where after being gone so long... sorry!)

"Agua! Stop!" Miss Martian reached out to grab Agua's clawed hand.

Mar reached out and grabbed Miss Martian's hair and flung her away. "Oh, no, you _don't_, red!" She smiled an inhuman smile like Red Hood and Agua. She raised her hands and grabbed Miss Martian around the neck, raising her off the floor. Her eyes began to emit a green glow. "Unlike you, red, I'm _ALL_ power!"

"And no brain!" Kid Flash ran at her, top speed, and knocked her one across the face. "Oh, now I feel bad."

"Why?" Aqualad asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hit a girl." He shrugged with a funny smile. "Yikes!" he yelped, jumping out of Mar's reach. "Hey, hey, hey! I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Right." She raised her left hand and Kid Flash was thrown back, hard.

Agua turned and raised her right hand. With the same claw, she turned her hand so the palm was up. Agua clenched a fist and Mar's face twisted in pain. "Back off." She turned her fist to the side and threw her against the choking-for-air Red Hood. "Step off or I'll put you in your place."

Mar got up and gritted her teeth. "How could _you_ turn! You're the only one who stays with the Light all this time!"

Agua raised her hands as claws made of blue liquid. "For the same reason the turned Red." She threw her hands forward and spikes of solidified blue liquid shot at Mar. She was pinned to the wall and Agua reached down for Red Hood.

Blip zoomed out of nowhere and grabbed Agua by the shoulder and threw her aside as he pulled the spikes out of Mar's uniform. "I don't get you sometimes, Agua." He smiled brightly.

Kid Flash, who had finally recovered looked at Superboy. "Do something! Don't just stand there."

Superboy made a fist with both hands, his knuckles cracking all over. "Agua!"

She ran towards him and slid right under his jump. She pushed off with her elbows and landed on all fours, still sliding away. She was breathing a bit heavy, but Agua was still able to stand. She looked at Kid Flash and Aqualad. "Since nobody's taking the lead." She pointed. "Aqualad, I'm going to set off the sprinklers. Kid Flash, I need you to create a warm spot in the middle. Miss Martian, I need you to keep the water off the spot. Superboy!"

He turned to look at her.

She just gave him a look and he nodded.

"Go!" She threw her hand up and the sprinklers showered everyone with water.

Kid Flash found "exact center" and started using his hands and feet to warm the area, creating steam that encased that cylinder of space.

Miss Martian started to redirect the water droplets to land around it.

Agua grabbed Aqualad's arm and pulled him into the circle of dry ground. Superboy joined them as Kid Flash kept going.

"Aqualad, I need you to use the steam and make the air around Mar, Blip, and Red Hood misty. Superboy and I will get it from there."

Aqualad nodded and used his two hilts to form the steam around the trio. He had to hold it so that the plan Superboy and Agua had in mind would work.

Agua lunged out of the dry spot, touching Kid Flash on the head as she went over his head. She soared over the distance and grabbed Red Hood around the neck. She used his blindfold from earlier as a noose and choked him into unconsciousness. Superboy, on the other hand, used his bare hands to put Mar and Blip out of it.

"Aqualad, let the steam go!"

Twenty minutes later, Agua and the others were soaking wet when they entered the Cave. Agua dragged behind the main group and found herself standing beside Batman.

He didn't say a word to her. Batman's eyes just narrowed.

Agua moved her face away. The sightless knowing made her feel horrible. She quickly stopped and let him walk ahead, alongside the container holding Red Hood's lifeless body. Agua could hear the white noise in Red Hood's head.

It was the power of the emotional outlet. Everyone of the projects had an emote-outlet. Agua was always Red Hood's outlet, that was what she was trained for. But right now, the white noise was starting to get to her and it was messing with her thoughts. Agua touched her arm and looked away from them, facing the wall. She reached out and touched the coarse rocks.

Her fingers found all the cracks and smoothed edges. She could feel the cracks form lines along which her mind could follow. The dips made it easy for her to find shapes that nature made in the solid stone. Agua could feel her thoughts follow the cracks from left to right, top to bottom, corner to corner. It gave her freedom from the white noise, as well as the smell of earth and it's rich colors and kind edges.

"_Agua?_"

She turned so fast that she scraped the back of her hand against the wall. That voice wasn't the malevolent voice of Red Hood...


	9. Chapter 9: More of Them

Agua was kneeling beside Red as he struggled against the metal binds holding him to the floor.

She reached out and put her hand on his forehead. She saw his eyes glare at her with a vengeance she could clearly remember. She just opened her eyes half-way.

Her dark purple eyes with the red veins showing softened to him. "_I am right here, Red. I have not left you._"

He arched his back and opened his mouth, as if to scream, but he just lay still in that position.

Superboy lingered closer. "Is he...?"

"Yes." She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes closed again. "He's not all there, but he's certainly struggling." She smiled sadly at Superboy. "We're going to have to kill them. You know that, right?"

"There's no other way. I'm just like them and they're just like you." Superboy knelt beside her. "You were the first. I know there's many more. Where are they?"

"Hidden." Agua touched Red's forehead again and reached up, touching Superboy's neck.

The connection was made.

-one hour later-

Robin blinked and looked to his left and could see the sky outside the window. But it felt like something was blocking his vision. Slowly, he turned his head and jumped a mile.

Bruce was leaning on the end of his bed, his back to the boy. But Barry and Wally were facing the bed. Both looked startled.

"Rob!" Wally stuttered. "Hey, you're up."

Bruce quickly turned around. His face was lined with worry. "Robin, are you alright?"

"How...?"

Agua touched his forearm. "They're on the other side of the glass. They can't hear you speaking." Agua smiled at him. "They were worried after Superboy and I cleansed you."

"What does that mean?"

"'Cleansing' means to purge you of negative thoughts and energy. It's a process Superboy went through right before you met him. I helped purge him of all his negativity, allowing him free will to absorb what he will and how he will." She gestured to Bruce. "He opened your mind when he called out to you. He was worried and that gave you room to open up. I didn't know how much you loved him." She shrugged. "Father's love, I suppose."

"Can-?"

Superboy opened the glass case. "He wants to see you guys." He let them in.

Robin's face softened when he could hold his father's hands. "Hey."

Bruce just smiled and looked at the wounds around Robin's wrists from the restraints. "How long will he last like this?"

"A few more hours at best. We need to allow time to heal his mental wounds. Cadmus tends to make us believe things that aren't so."

Agua looked away when Superboy said that. She left the room, walking down the hall, away from the warmth. It wasn't her place. The weapons they were weren't meant to have a kind heart or a still hand. It was something written into their make-up. Still, being the first project, she was a trial and error.

She leaned against the wall in the main entrance to the Cave. Suddenly, she heard the teleporter activate.

Standing up, she reached out as the moisture of a body formed. "Red Arrow?"

He spun about to face her. "You. So, you're still around?"

"Robin isn't back yet. Why'd you come back?"

"For this." He held his hand out.

Agua touched his open hand and images shot through her mind.

A girl in a wheelchair. A girl with paint on her cheek. A boy with a dark bruise on his cheek. A child with his hair sopping wet. A pair of twins trying to save a cat from a tree. A woman with a cat's mask.

Agua nodded. "You found some of them. Why did you show me Cheshire?"

"She's from your gene pool, isn't she?"

Agua touched her face. "My gene pool. Yes. Cheshire donated and I got her hair." Agua softly whispered, faster than a human could understand. "But you found the few I couldn't. Why show me?"

"I don't want them lingering about. No point about worrying."

Agua reached out and touched his arm. Quietly, she said; "Roy, take care of her. She's lonely."


	10. Chapter 10: Agua's Demon

Robin's face contracted in pain.

Bruce made a slight fist. "How long?"

Agua shook her head. "He's still fighting. I can tell you something, however."

Bruce gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Cadmus. The memories they implanted into your son's mind. The memories of thoughts he had that could've been bad." Agua turned to Bruce. "I know you don't trust me to be doing this."

"No. I don't even trust you _around_ him."

Agua nodded. "You're most prized possession." She looked at Robin through the glass. "He was forced into believing his friends turned their backs on him for a mistake. He believed you didn't want him to fight any more because he wasn't worthy of your company." Agua touched her chest. "His heart hurt so badly. It ached for a meaningful way to apologize. He thought this path was best for you and for the rest of them. It was the ideals Cadmus put forth."

Red Hood's eyes flew open and Agua doubled over.

Sweat appeared like nothing and began to drip off her face and arms. Her cloths were drenched as she collapsed at Bruce's feet.

Red Hood let out a primal yell as he arched his back.

Agua tossed it, just managing to turn away and all over the floor to her right. Bruce stepped back, away from her left side. She heaved inward and put her hand on the glass. Steam rose off her hand and fogged a little white flame on the glass.

Bruce saw Red Hood appear right there. His own hand was pressed on the glass, atop her own. He knelt down, a quiet smile on his face. "Dear, oh, dear. Whatever should I do? I think I made you sick again."

Agua clenched a fist. The sweat that had drenched her suddenly rose up and she began to cover and consume her body in blue liquid. "Red, don't taunt me."

"Oh, is that a threat?"

She opened her palm and a huge crack shattered Red Hood's concentration, sending him flying back. "Don't test me. I'll destroy you the same way I destroyed my own demon." She opened her eyes. The whites of her eyes were filled with veins and her purple eyes and white pupils stood out quite well. "I'm not afraid to hurt him. He's told me he can take it."

Red was coughing profusely as he sat up. "Why would you? Th... this isn't your body."

Agua stood up, her hair slowly swirling around her. "Don't test me."

Red opened his mouth when his face constricted and then relaxed. Robin covered his mouth. Drips of sweat and stomach contents fell between his fingers.

Bruce looked at Agua.

Her face had veins pulsing and stretching her skin. Her arms and hands were traced with the raised veins, as well as her neck. Her eyes were pure white, save for her purple pupil. She raised her hand as she hovered there.

Superboy grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

Agua's veins retracted and her eyes were closed once more. She looked dead for just a moment.

Superboy touched her stomach. With a small shove, she breathed in. But she remained still. Superboy looked at Robin. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "I can hear her crying."

Superboy nodded. "She never stops crying." Superboy's eyes found Bruce's and he quickly looked away. "She's trying, very hard, to stop this."

"Batman!"

He looked up.

"We have an emergency! Braniac's returned with all his little helpers!"

Bruce shook his head. "Get her up. We're going to use her."

Robin looked away. '_Agua, I'm so sorry. We're not gonna be able to save you this time._'

'_Let death take me, then. There's nothing more I can do here._'


	11. Chapter 11: Broken and Dead

Agua stumbled out of the shadows and looked up at Red Hood. She slowly got to her feet before she dusted herself off and shook her head.

Red Hood just crossed his arms and rattled the bars. "What?"

Agua sighed and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of him. She knew they were watching from the shadows to see if she'd pull a stunt. She couldn't, not when Red Hood wasn't up to speed with his own abilities and powers.

"Red, I know what's going on."

"Really? Then tell me. I'm the one in the cage, you little-"

She raised her hand and pushed it to the cage's bars. Her presence was all that was needed to stop any of the Cadmus projects. She was the first, after all...

"Explain it to me! I don't understand! I have feelings and memories that-!"

She got to her feet. The weakness in her body feeling harsh and very much evident. "Do you remember the fight? At all?"

"NO!" Red Hood grabbed the bars. "I don't even remember what happened to me after the bank! You're supposed to be on MY side!"

Agua shook her head and opened her eyes. Something yellow and watery traced down her face. "You're Robin, the side-kick and anchor of Batman. You live within Gotham City. You're friends are close and always with you. There's someone waiting for you."

Agua closed her eyes and wiped her face before turning away. "You're not artificial. You're real. Nobody made you from a test tube."

"How would I know that? The memories I have of a family are short and fuzzy."

Agua looked in the direction of Batman and the Flash. With a sigh she turned about, raising her hands. "I'm sorry then." She began to drown him with thoughts and images she had of places she'd been and people she'd taken out. She showed him the people of the League. She let him feel what it was like to breath underwater without gills. She let him feel his first rush of being before a crowd. Agua's memories of sky diving and harsh training took over and she felt Robin resist the sensation.

Not Red Hood...

'_Robin? Are you there?_'

Robin's hand suddenly made contact with her outstretched hands. "S..."

She looked down at him as he fell to his knees.

"Stop... I can... everywhere."

She sank to the floor with him and reached through the bars. Speaking to the darkness, she said; "Let's go."

-Happy Harbor-

He touched Agua's arm. "You sure you'll be okay?"

Agua shook her head. "I never liked swimming." She looked at the edge of the dock. "Still, under the water, I don't have to fake it. I can be like you and the rest of your friends." She smiled at him. "Cadmus' demon still lives inside of you."

Superboy shrugged. "Someone'll take it out of me." He gave her a little nod. "Go. We'll follow you and Robin."

Speaking his name made her turn about.

Robin was quivering all alone. The rest of the team didn't come near him because they weren't sure what was going on with Robin.

Agua dashed over to Robin and put her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "It's going to be okay. Red Hood will be gone if I can drown you for just a moment." She let him breath a sigh of relief. Slowly she led him to the edge of the docks.

"_Will Wally cry if I died?_"

"_I do not know what the answer would be._" She looked over her shoulder at Kid Flash, who looked a bit worried. He was talking animatedly with his uncle. She had a feeling he wasn't happy with the decision that Batman had come down with.

Agua stood at the edge of the dock with Robin still holding onto her. Slowly, she stepped off and splashed into the slightly cold water. When she came back to the surface, she held out her hands. "_I know you cannot float. I will assist with that as I can._"

Robin sat down and slipped into the water. He gasped and almost swallowed the water before they even went down.

Agua attached the rope from Robin's belt to the side of her own belt. "_I am right here. Do not hesitate to tell me you cannot breath._"

She dove down and Robin took one last gasp of air.

The moment he was under, Batman turned away. He couldn't bear his only family drowning, even if it was for a short time.

Aqualad took a running leap off the dock and made a spear of bubbles down. Kid Flash and Superboy took the next leap. The two girls were to keep an eye on Robin's heart and brain activity and see how long the other two boys were under.

Batman was holding his breath just a bit.

Agua was getting to a dangerous depth. She twisted around and yanked on the rope so Robin would look at her. She just gave him a warming smile.

She started to swim in an angled circle. She would put her hands before her and curl her legs in before extending her legs and moving the water harshly aside. Each stroke caused a wake that Robin would have to suffer through. She finally circled back around and passed by Kid Flash, Superboy, and Aqualad.

"_I... Agua! I can't breath anymore!_"

She twisted around and reeled him in. She put him on her back before she darted towards the two with the breathing equipment. Kid Flash was to hold Robin steady as he drowned while Aqualad and Superboy prepared to cover the young teens face with the oxygen mask.

Agua was to draw the water out of his lungs.

She cut the rope and let Robin kind of fall into their arms. He had very little buoyancy in water, meaning he could drown much easier than other people. She swam around them and raised her hand, ready to clench the fist and cause the water to rattle out of Robin's lungs.

"_Do not fear. I am here and shall not let you die. There is someone who wishes to be with you._"

Robin began to choke on his lack of oxygen. "_Tell me, are they nice? Should I...?_" He swallowed the water and struggled to breath again. He struggled against Aqualad, who quickly passed him off to Kid Flash.

Robin fought pretty hard until the spark happened.

The back of his neck illuminated and a piece of metal fell off. Agua quickly swam after it, catching it and swam back to her position. With a quick flick, she forced water down his throat to fill it so it was easier to eject the liquid. She made a fist and a pulling motion, causing Robin to choke.

Superboy turned on the oxygen, some of it escaping to the surface before Aqualad got it over the smaller boy's face.

Robin breathed deep and suddenly turned about, looking at Agua. There was a fear written on his face that she knew about. She turned downward and sped towards the depths of the harbor's water-front.

Aqualad followed her. That wasn't part of the plan!

Kid Flash used his speed to spiral back to the surface. He shot out with Superboy hot on his heels and landed on the dock.

Robin tore the mask of and heaved out something red from inside his lungs. It was red with bits of metal and something yellow. It wasn't blood...

Batman knelt beside Robin, touching his back.

Suddenly, Agua came soaring out of the water. Something was wrong.


	12. Chapter 12: The Team

(**A/N: i'm so sorry! life drew me to do stuff and stuff got in the way of this fic! D= kill me now XD** )

Agua's eyes were wide, but they weren't their glowing aquatic blue. They were crimson where white should be and black were the iris and pupil should be. Her arms were spread wide, like Dr. Fate often held himself.

She was staring ahead, at something unseen to them.

Robin twisted around, rubbing the liquid off his face. When he opened his eyes through his mask, he could clearly see what nobody else could.

His eyes traced the faint mist surrounding Agua, following the way it contoured her arms and torso. Slowly, he got to his feet, watching her very intently, hoping beyond all hope she wouldn't let that _thing_ come out of the water.

Agua suddenly put her arms up and made a diving motion. The water in her wake split and she seemed to spear downwards, spiraling back under the water's surface.

Robin ran to the edge of the dock and looked into the depths of the water. Despite not being able to swim, he really wished he could've helped...

Agua, deep in the ocean, was spiralling around the creature that Cadmus had created for the destruction of Atlantis. She had seen it try to take hold of Robin and wouldn't allow that. He was too special to be killed in this manor.

Aqualad was having trouble getting the creatures huge, spiked tentacles off him.

Agua connected back to Robin.

"_Robin! I need your assistance!_"

"But I can't swim..." Robin said aloud to the water. He looked back at his team. It dawned on him. "Artemis! Superboy! I need you guys to do me a favor!" He ran over to them. "_I'll try to help, but I can't say it'll end well._"

"_Better than nothing, Robin. I need the assistance._" Agua began to part the water from the floor to the sky. It was going to take too much of her physical energy to do anything but part the water. "_I believe in you, Robin!_"

Robin watched as Superboy and Miss Martian went speeding down to the base of the parting waters. Artemis and Kid Flash were prepared to do as they had planned. Robin was on all fours at the edge of the dock, watching intently.

The green arrow whizzed right by Robin's ear and KF went speeding down there.

Superboy was put into a slight orbit around Miss Martian before he was spun fast and thrown before the arrow.

KF sped passed the arrow, creating a wake that made the arrow follow him. It was gaining speed, too.

KF peeled off and stopped at the last second and was pulled back by Miss Martian. Superboy used his fist and drove the arrow deep into it's target.

Robin bit his lip. "_Agua, Aqualad is starting to suffocate._"

Agua's head suddenly snapped down. She opened her mouth and a roar like the ocean came from within. She made her hands flat and brought them together. The resonating boom of the ocean collapsing on the creature caused Aqualad to shoot out of the way.

The explosion from under the water caused a slight drizzle.

Robin could feel that she was gone and he curled up. It felt like his older sister was gone. Like he'd lost another piece of his family.

KF's hand came up and grabbed the edge of the dock.

And Robin's cape.

He accidentally pulled and Robin slipped right off onto him.

KF's arms flopped about under Robin as the cape covered his head and Robin's knees hit his shoulders. Robin immitated Agua's diving motion to get away.

He temporarily forgot he couldn't swim...

Aqualad looked out, across the harbor.

He had seen it, before the lights filled the ocean.

Agua's face was contorted in extreme pain. Her own blood escaped from under her fingernails and from her nose. She had used up her physical energy. He had tried to swim to save her, but she threw her hand out and forced him back. She smiled at him.

He had seen her eyes. They were icey blue, but gentle and kind. Her black hair swarmed around her like she was an angel. But her icey green-blue eyes closed and she used both hands to shove him back. The creature turned out to be a machine and the sudden surge of water in the cracks caused it to spark and explode.

Aqualad sighed and turned away. As he opened his eyes, he saw KF standing in the shade. "What is it?"

"A strange question." KF stepped out, throwing his masked hood off.

(**A/N: D= it ain't over!**)


	13. Chapter 13: Sleep Tight?

Robin finally stirred in his sleep and whispered for someone.

At first, Batman thought he was imagining things. Then he heard his name again.

And again.

Batman just smirked and walked away. He let the little yellow streak pass him.

Robin curled up against the pillow and snuggled his cheek deeper into the softness.

KF peeked outside and was relieved to see Batman had left. He scurried over to sit beside Robin's bed. He was building up his courage. He wanted SO badly to say something.

Robin had nearly died... and did he know about KF's feelings? Heck no. Robin had nearly lost this life, and did KF reveal anything to him? Oh hell no.

So, better late than never, right?

Robin suddenly whispered the same name again.

KF jumped right outta his skin.

"R-Rob?"

Robin's eye cracked open and he groaned, rolling over to smile at KF. "Wally." He let his hand fling out and capture KF's wrist. "I'm cold."

KF flushed brightly and looked away. "You're always cold in Mount Justice."

"Mm." Robin's hand slacked and fell beside the bed. He kept mumbling no-nonsense. "Wally, I'm cold. Can you get me a... blanket?" He buried his face into the pillow and curled up into a small ball of black cloth and yellow cape.

Wally flushed and had an idea. Batman wasn't gonna be back until tomorrow...

Robin's eyes flashed open and he was about to sit up when he felt the arm draped over his waist and the arm under his head. He blinked and smiled. He managed to roll over and put his head so his forehead touched Wally's chin.

Wally didn't snore, despite the teasing he got from Artemis. He just breathed in and out, gradual and gentle.

Robin enjoyed the feeling of Wally's slacked hug. He was also enjoying the fact that he was small enough to curl up and fit into Wally's arms without making Wally come out of his slightly tucked position.

Wally stirred, but Robin was able to hold still.

He liked this.

A... lot.

Robin's dream was nice. It wasn't a nightmare like he'd been having.

Agua was sitting on a rock and she waved him over. "Come. I want to show you something."

He joined her on the slab over-looking the beach. "I'm listening."


	14. Chapter 14: Move On

Agua's little tomb was just a block of old coral. It was propped against the ocean view of Mount Justice.

Aqualad was standing outside when he heard Miss Martian call for a little assembly in the main room. He sighed and looked at the unmarked stone and sighed again, shaking it off. '_I will be there shortly._'

But when he arrived, he was yanked back into a shadowy corner. Blinking, he looked at Artemis, who just shook her head with her hand over his mouth.

"Wait," she whispered.

Robin roamed passed, rubbing his neck and sighed when he looked around. "Hello?"

KF zoomed into the center of the room and looked around. "We alone?"

Robin shrugged. "Why?"

KF took a deep breath. "Well, I've got something to say." He rubbed his arm.

Robin tipped his head. "What? You've never been so nervous before." He reached out and put his bare hand on KF's forehead. "You're all sweaty."

KF's face changed colors faster than he could bolt away. "Right, well..."

Aqualad shrugged off Artemis and leaned closer.

KF quickly cleared his throat and took a deep, somewhat calming breath. "Robin... Batman'll kill me for this later... you know how I know all about your... you know?"

Robin nodded slowly.

"Well..." KF rubbed the back of his neck. He looked Robin in the eye. "IlikeyouwaytoomuchtosaythatI'mnotinterestedinyou."

Robin blinked.

Everyone else was confused.

Robin just smiled. "KF?"

"'skindaweirdbecausewe'rebothguysandyou'vegotthis-!"

Robin skipped and his lips touched KF's. "S t f u." He smirked and came around to stand behind KF. He put his arms around KF's waist. "I'm happy. I don't need an explanation."

KF blinked and looked at the small hands around his waist. "Rob?"

"Mm?"

"I heart you." He smiled.

"I heart you." Robin snuggled into the back of KF, burring his face into the smooth muscles and holding on tight.

Aqualad sighed and walked out, applauding them. "It is out, at least."

Robin's face turned red and you could've seen the steam coming off him. KF just stiffened.

Together they yelled; "You were watching?"

Miss Martian giggled and soared down. "You're just too cute! You guys are all sweet and mushy and so CUTE!" She glomped Robin, who made an "eek" as they hit the floor. She snuggled him and then jumped up. "Hello, Megan! Let's celebrate!"

Aqualad nodded. "I'll be along in a bit."

Once he was alone, he touched his chest. The tightness of watching them had caused feelings he'd pushed down to arise. He was missing the presence of someone else aquatic that Agua had brought. The swim in the indoor pool. The times they spent discussing Atlantian Democracy. The little bits of practice she helped him achieve.

He'd come to adore her.

Well, maybe the term is "dote" on her.

Still, he was happy for Robin. And Kid Flash.

He was missing the companionship, though. Still, he missed Tula and Garth in a similar manner? Slowly, quietly, he prayed that Agua was still alive. That her last ditch effort to save the team hadn't ended her life. That, maybe, she was somewhere in the ocean, watching the world from her little niche, like she had long before she'd helped change Robin.

He could hope.

But he was pulled away when Robin came back for him. "Yes?"

Robin smiled and held up a trinket. It was an ocean blue crystal that was only half an inch. "This was Agua's. She gave it to me. Maybe you'll have more use of it." He put it in Aqualad's hand and then yanked. "C'mon, no cake if we miss one person."

He nodded.

No point dwelling on passed events.


End file.
